The Difference
by CinnBreed
Summary: A girl, Akira, is an Assassin and Spy from our world who works at area 51. A mission she had thought to be easy, would be her very last. Falling down a large gorge some how transported her to the Naru World, were certain someones finds her and heals her wounds. LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS :D AkasukiXOCXKiba .:.:.:. NOW UNDER CONSTRUCTION w Chapters will be edited! .:.:.:.:.
1. Chapter 1

"**I want you to infiltrate and retrieve the intel on us. We can't let this leak reach the public, or the entire media will be up our asses!**"

That was the last thing Akira's boss told her. She was a spy and assassin for a large, goverment-funded organization. It seemed that their deepest secrets they kept from their country, were stolen by a top notch, sneaky-as-hell man who had been undercover as a janitor.

Akira quickly and suited herself. She had a sniping rifle hanging from her back with a custom made silencer attatched to it's side, a short, sharp sword-like knife which was layed in it's halter around her left thigh and a container of clorophorm, that already had a rag in it, in a pouch on her hip.

She knew it would take a couple of days to find her target, the dirty blonde haired girl put a large sum of money in her boot.  
"I will have to travel at night." Her thoughts spoke as she walked to the exit. "He couldn't have gotten far anyways, so it should be easy to track him down."

Akira walked from the compound and straight into the direction that the fake janitor took to escape. The dogs that guarded the compound quickly surrounded her and followed her steps. She viewed all of them over before grabbing a certain two by the collar. "Come!" She spoke to the hound while releasing her hold on their collar. She began to sprint out, the two dogs she spoke to followed while the others scattered back around the area.

The dogs she chose were a Rottweiler and a German Shepard, two she had gotten very attatched to.  
The group reached the fence which surrounded the compound. Akira noticed a large hole that was dug under the fence, commanding the dogs to go under and noticing she wouldn't fit with all the equipment she carried. The dogs were already on the other side as Akira had just reached the top of the metal fence. "Bury!" She commanded as she balanced herself on the top. Her boots were holding down a large ring of bobwire. Instantly, the two canines began scrapping at the uncovered earth and pushed it into the hole.

She jumped down once the two were finished and ran off into the woods. "Swift, Fang!" She called. "Let's go!"  
The German Shepard, Swift and Rottweiler, Fang, both met her at a fast pace.

They continued running for what seemed to be three hours, with a small break in between for water.  
Coming up to a large, makeshift base, Akira stooped low and dropped her hand.  
The dogs lowered themselves.  
'I'm sure happy that Luke trained these dogs well.' She thought to herself. The dogs at the compound were all trained to certain comands. Luckily Akira got attatched to the two out of four attack and spy dogs.

These dogs could understand commands ranging from stealth, down, run, dig, bury, attack, kill, alive, take back, go get, and many more.  
These spy and attack dogs were trained in mind that if someone was hurt or killed, they should run back to the compound with the killed one's belongings. We were taught to always document every detail before and after the mission, up until the point they are done or killed, and to keep the record in their bag.

"Stay here.' Akira thought to herself, giving Swift and Fang a handside which pointed at the camp, and then to them. The dogs remained crouched and ready to attack while Akira slowly slipped to the door of the base to were she could hear their conversation and see their shadows.

"You got the info right?" The voice that spoke was deep and commanding.  
She then reconized the voice of the fake janitor. "Yeah, y'know." He paused for a moment to chuckle. "Those hotshot Area 51 idiots are way to easy to fool. You said it would be hard Lance!" A folder slammed onto wood, by the sound of it, it contained a thick amount of information.  
The guy that spoke first, Lance growled. "It is hard, Jeremy. You understand they have assassin's and attack dogs, how do you know they haven't followed you?"

Jeremy simply began to laugh. "Because I set up a few camera's before I came here. Do you honestly think i'm that dense?"

'Camera's?' Akira's brain screamed. She looked around the base, sure enough there were six camera's surrounding the base. It was on cue.

A female's voice this time. "Sir, it seems two canines, a Shepard and Rottweiler are crouching on the south end in the bushes."  
Someone gasp, it was Jeremy. "Shit! Those are two of Area 51's four best dogs!" Akira peeked into the crack of the door, seeing the female, Jeremy and Lance all grab a gun.

She raised her hand to were the dogs were and lashed it forward. Swift and Fang charged out of the bushes and ran into the room with her.  
Before any of them could raise their guns, Akira already had Jeremy the janitor in a headlock with her knife at his throat. Swift ran through Lance's legs, tripping him and making him fire away at the roof while Fang had knocked the female to the ground, causing her gun to fall from her hands.

Swift grabbed the document in her mouth, Fang had bitten the woman's hand and caused it to bleed furiously while Akira jabbed her knife into Jeremy's collarbone.

The woman screamed in pain while the old janitor fell to the floor holding his wound. She sliced him only a little, to where he wouldn't die.  
Lance was aiming for Swift, Akira looked to Fang and gave the signal to attack.  
She ran at the man, not aiming for him, but the gun. Akira kicked her leg out and knocked the gun out of Lance's hand, making it fire at the woodened desk as Fang latched onto him by the shoulder and tossed him around.

"Aye!" Akira yelled out and began running from the base, the two dogs followed.  
They took the wrong way, the path they ran on went straight down and into a gorge.  
'It looks like there is no end to that deel ass hole.' Akira commented in her head. She went to turn, only to see Lance standing there, aiming a pistol at her, his right arm hung low as if it was useless.

"I'll fucking kill you bitch!" He screamed and fired the weapon.

It hit Akira in her left shoulder, causing her to stumble and place all of her weight at the very edge. She fell backwards, as the earth crumbled and gave way under the human and dog's weight.

All three went crashing down, down, down. Never ending.  
Akira looked up, silent. The dark blue sky began getting smaller and smaller.  
She then, blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, or Naruto chara's. I only own the storyline and the OC's.

My eyes peeked open slowly, looking up at a dark grey ceiling. I tried sitting up but found it extremely painful, though somehow fought to. I looked around the room I was in slowly, seeing what seemed to be a 1 star hospital room.  
No heart pacers, blood drips or even a television. Just a sink and a few chairs along with the cot I was in. Yes, a cot.

I threw the blanket that was tucked over me to the side and threw my legs over the edge. Holding my head, I remembered what had happened.  
My head jerked up. "The dogs!"

"Yes, you're hounds are in another room and are already been taken cared for." My neck and head twisted quickly to the voice.  
I was scared. Two people were standing at the end of the cot. "Who the hell are you?" I jumped up, ready to fight. Only to find out my legs were weak.

I fell to the floor coughing.  
A blue haired woman slowly walked to me and tried helping, I didn't see it that way and jerked away from her. "Don't touch me!"  
The man that accompanied her laughed. "This is the thanks we get for helping you out of the woods?"

Woods? My face showed a confused emotion. "How is that possible?" I stared at my hands.  
"There's no way I am alive."

"Your chakra is flowing nicely, assuring the fact that you are alive." The woman spoke again.

"Chakra?" My lips were dry. The blonde nodded.  
I allowed the woman to help me back onto the cot, I was to confused to fight back.  
It was quite for a few moments.

"Where are my dogs?" I blurted, catching their attention.

"They are in the room right next to us."

"Take me to them."

The woman nodded and handed me a crutch, which I refused to use. Slowly standing, I used all my strength to walk forward.  
The pain that screamed from my legs and torso were overcome by my determination.

In the next room, I saw my dogs laying on pillows with water near. At my sighting, they both bolted up and ran to me, licking me all over to make sure I was alright. The two others followed, which made Swift and Fang growl, hair rising.  
"It's alright you two, they aren't going to hurt us." I spoke calmly. It worked, the hair flattened and the growling ceased.

"Yet." The blonde snickered.

Fang barked deeply, causing the man to fall backwards. "Stupid mutt!"  
My voice now entered. "They are not mutts!" I snapped, facing them now. I noticed all the pain was gone instantly. "Fang and Swift would kill you in a mere second if I gave the command."

Swift lowered her muzzle and back up as if agreeing with me.  
"Were are my belongings?" I asked sincerly.

The woman walked from the room and handed me my hip pack, knife and documents. "Where is my rifle?" My voice was demanding.  
Her head tilted it to the side a bit. "You mean that weird metal thing, right?"  
I nodded and she retreaved it for me.  
"Thanks."

This time, she nodded. "Please follow me."  
I first checked my gun, making sure no damage was done to it. Luckly, it was in perfect condition as was the silencer and it's bag of bullets.  
I walked from the room and followed her now, dogs accompanying me after growling quickly to the male.

We went into what seemed to be an office. "Pein, she's awake now."  
A man with odd orange hair turned in his chair and looked at me, or I should say observed from head to toe. "Good."  
Fang sent a low growl, which caught his attention. Swift looked at Fang with a glare that looked as if she was saying Shut up, which he did.

"I am Pein, and this is Konan." He introduced. "I see you are feeling well, correct?"  
I nodded my head. "I'm fine, thank you. My name is Akira." I threw my rifle over my shoulder to where it hung on my back.

He nodded this time, sending me off. "I would like to ask a few questions later. Until then, please get comfortable." He turned in his chair away from me.  
Konan walked beside me and showed me were the common room was, then returned to the office with Pein.

I sat on the couch, both dogs on the floor on either side of me sitting. I looked around the room, noting how simple it was. A couch, three chairs, a fireplace and ... half eaten crayons?

I questioned it for a bit, though my thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. "Tobi!" I recognized that voice. "I'm going to kill you! Hmm!" Another crash.  
"Deidara-san can't catch me! Hehe!" Another, very child-like voice was heard before a loud pounding.

Before my brain and eyes could catch up to it, a man wearing a orange swirled mask ran into the room wearing the same cloak Konan, Pein and that blonde guy did.  
'I guess his name is Tobi, and the blonde guy must be Deidara.' I thought to myself. Tobi jumped over the couch and over me. In the blink of an eye, Swift had jumped up and gripped onto the guy's shoulder, making him do a backflip before hitting the ground hard.

The boy whined and flailed around. "Swift! Aye!" My hand was in a fist, but as I lashed it to the side it became straight out. Swift left him and ran infront of me, silent again.

"Owww!" Tobi whined, almost crying. "That stupid dog hurt Tobi!"  
I stood, utterly confused at the way these people looked and dressed. The only normal-looking one was Deidara, other than that so far it was like a dream.

Tobi jerked up once he noticed another's voice. "Who is this Deidara sempai?" His question was laced with excitment and wonder.  
It then hit me. 'San? Sempai?' I thought to myself.  
"Where the fuck am I?" I screamed out loud. The dogs whined as the two males stared at me. Before I could speak again, the entire room was filled with people.

My heart dropped. "Who the fuck keeps fucking yelling? Some people need peace and quiet you know!" A man with a rather large sythe, slick hair and wearing no shirt yelled.  
Another voice. "It gets rather annoying with-" I couldn't detect who said it.  
They all were staring at me.

Konan and Pein came from the office and looked around. "What's wrong?" Konan looked to me.  
Fang and Swift were growling to no end, I didn't even try to stop them.  
"Will someone please in the almighty god's name tell me were the hell I am?" I didn't care who answered.

"You're in the Land of Fire, dumbass." That same guy retorted. "Where the fuck are you from?"  
My heart dropped again, ignoring his question. "Will someone please tell me how to get home?"

"If you wouldn't ignore me and tell us were you're from, I would be happy to kick your ass out!"

"Hidan, please!" Konan snapped at him. His face looked surprised, though he listened to her. I calmed my hounds down with a hand signal.  
"I'm from Colorado. You know, America?" I questioned.

All of them, even Hidan looked at me like I was stupid. "The fuck is that? Are you seriously retarded?"  
"Look you moron, i'm the one with the gun here. So stop insulting me!" I lashed.  
He looked to one of his friends. "Told you." Snickering.

I grabbed my shiney rifle and aimed it at him. Konan quickly jumped to my side and coaxed me to calm down.  
"Please introduce yourselves everyone." Pein spoke. "Allow her to rest easy, we will get everything straightened out later."

I sighed and sat on the couch, looking at all the cloaked people.

"I'm Tobi!" The masked guy jumped infront of me. "Tobi likes you!"  
Konan smiled a bit. "This is Akira everyone, please do not hurt her." She then stood and left to see Pein without another word.  
Deidara and the guy Hidan came and sat by me on the couch, causing the dogs to feel uneasy. I scooted over a bit. Deidara was slow to sit in a chair close by, afraid Fang would get at him.

Two others left the room without a word. "That's Itachi and Zetsu that just left." Deidara reported. My face was showing signs of confusion at the sight. A man, half black, half white with what seemed to be a venus fly trap around his head.  
"That's Kakuzu, Sasori." He then pointed to a guy with large stitches and one with a covered face. The one, Sasori, left after Tobi ran from the room.

Another guy that resembled a shark voiced. "I'm Kisame." His smile was enough to make me want to cry. "Don't worry," I guess he saw my fear, or scented it. "I won't bite." With that, he sat in a chair next to Deidara.

That was everyone. "You know, you look kinda hot from over here." Hidan said seductivly. Fang growled at him.  
"Calm down boy." I began to pet him. Hidan inched closer to me. Swift jumped onto the couch and sat on the armrest to my left while Fang jumped inbetween Hidan and I. Hidan moved farther away, Fang's respond was to lay down with his massive paws hanging off of the edge.

"So were are you really from? You look like a Cloud ninja, Hmm." Deidara asked politely.  
I shook my head. "I was being serious. I'm from Colorado." My head lowered. "I don't even know how I'm alive."

Hidan looked puzzled. "What do you mean? You only had a wound on your left shoulder, it had some metal thing in it."  
"I was shot with a pistol and fell into a really deep crevass."

"Pistol?" They all asked in sync, giving me a questioning look.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Naruto, some events in the story or any of the Naruto Charas! I only own my OC's and the plot!**

"Um, yes?" I returned the akward look to the three guys. "A pistol."  
"Does it explode?" Deidara asked hopefully.

"No, it-"

"Does it cut off limbs?" Hidan this time.

"No-"

"Is it worth a lot of money?" Kakuzu finally spoke.

"A pistol isn't, but-" Cut off again by Hidan.

"Sounds fuckin' worthless."

"Shut up!" Kakuzu hollered. "Continue on with your answer from my question, please."  
"Greedy mother-"  
"Shut up Hidan!" He snapped.

I giggled sheepishly. "Anyways, no. A pistol isn't that valuable where I'm from. Now, the sniper rifle I have is a limited edition and even comes with a hand-made silencer, to make the shot unaudiable by human or animal ears. Usually rifles are quiet, but dogs can easily pick up the sound. So I had a silencer made for it in case the enemy had guard dogs. It could easily go to market for around 50,000 dollars."

Kakuzu tilted his head. "It goes for 3,913,650 yen Kakuzu."  
Kakuzu began to drool, totally dumbfounded. As was Hidan and Deidara, though they were both laying on the ground unconsience.  
"What?" I looked at them puzzled a bit. "It's not that much."

Fang looked uneasy for a moment, and I could understand why. I noticed my cloroform bottle was slowly dripping from it's container. Thank the Gods he noticed it! I unattached the bottle from my side and took the lid off, only to click it on properly so it wouldn't drip it anymore.  
Hidan and Deidara had woken up at this time.

"The fuck is that stuff? Sake?" Hidan grabbed the bottle from me and tried prying the lid off.  
"Wait, stop!" I tried to get the bottle from him. He got the lid off and was poking at the rag which was in it.

"Tell me what it is damnit." He was really curious about it, and had the other two's attention now. They were all poking at it by now.  
"It's something called Cloroform." I snatched the bottle away before they could sniff it. "You should really wash your fingers. This stuff is used to knock someone out. It's an effective object to use on a person or persons you need to take hostage or back alive."

They wiped their hands on their cloaks. I gave them all an unsure look.  
"I wanna see if it really works!" Deidara said excitedly.  
Pein showed himself from the door and rang the tune for a meeting. "Everyone please gather in the confrence room now."

"I'll show you later, I promise." I stood and began following Pein, Kakuzu growled when he saw I slumped my rifle over my shoulder, though I didn't really think anything of it.  
Deidara sprinted after me and questioned me about my homeland, while Hidan gave deathglares to my dogs.  
I couldn't blame Fang or Swift for growling at him. I mean, who wouldn't growl at a bare-chested, syth-wielding stranger?  
Soon enough we were in a large room with a medium sized table.  
Ten chairs surrounded the circular table, within the middle was another chair on what seemed to be a rotating disk.

They all took their seats while I stood by the door. "Please be seated in the center, Akira." Pein acknowleged my presence warmly.  
I don't remember how, but I seemed to have been transported to the designated chair.  
Not thinking about it, Peing began to speak. "I called this meeting to enlighten us about you, Akira. It would be nice to have another member within our organization."

"Who said I'd even join?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know you, or what you do."  
Pein stopped and thought for a moment. "It would be best for you to consider now whether you would like to join us or not."

My left eye twitched a bit and I folded my arms across my chest. "I was the top-ranked assassin in my work. I know better than to agree to something I know little or nothing about."  
I heard a slight moan come from Tobi. "Oh, and assassin huh?" He said excitedly. "Did you kill people? Oh! What did you do! Tell Tobi, please?"

"I'll tell you if he tells me a bit." I challenged Pein.  
He sighed in defeat. "We are known here as the Akatsuki. An orginazation in which are going about the process of gathering all 9 tailed beasts."

I looked stupid, I could tell. "The hell?"  
"A chakra monster?" Deidara raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about dude." I replied to him.

Konan sighed this time. "Think of 9 giant animals with extrordinary powers beyond belief. Pein, she is going to need lessons if she is going to be recruited. She has chakra flow."  
My eyebrow twitched. "You mean chakra as in that stuff that apparently flows through your body that's connected to your psyche?" I wondered on, remembering a bit when I took therapy from some Asian hippy.

"Yes!" She said relieved.  
I laughed. "I never thought so many people believed in that crap!" I giggled on. "There's no way a made-up stream of energy could make a monster."

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Pein asked calmly. I nodded, waiting for him to show me his almighty chakra.  
"Konan, please demonstrate."

My mind was officially blown. I watched a piece of paper come from her body and begin to fold into what looked like a japanese shuriken. The paper shuriken began spinning quickly and headed straight to the table going straight through it and making a clean cut into the wood.

"How?" I asked dimwittedly.

Pein sighed. "Everyone is dissmissed for now." Everyone began standing and exiting the room. "Besides Itachi."  
I stood and jumped over the table.  
"We are going to explain to you the basics of Chakra and Jutsus, alright?" Konan looked sorta worried.  
"O-okay." Was my only reply

Pein exited the room, it was now only me, Itachi and Konan.

Itachi spoke. "There are three basic Jutsu forms called Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu is the one that uses the most chakra to use. It can take shape of the basic elements fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. Here is an example."

Itachi made signs with his hands. "Fire style ; Fireball jutsu!" He held one hand up, his index finger and middle finger pointed upwards while the others curled into his palm. A ball of fire formed at his mouth about two inches away, the fire sped away from him and into the thick wall, scorching it.  
I couldn't believe my eyes, I was utterly speachless and lost for words.

"Next is Genjutsu," Itachi continued, ignoring the face I was making. I shook it off and focused on his words. "Genjutsu is a type of jutsu that puts the user in control of anothers mind. Think of it like an optical illusion. You can make someone see and think they are doing something to another person, but in reality they could either be attacking a rock or even themselves." I memorized every word.

"Don't show her the Genjutsu, Itachi." Konan pressed.  
"I won't hurt her." He promised in a nonchulant tone. I looked at Itachi, what caught my eyes where, his eyes. The went from black to red. Oddly enough his eyes looked like they had three little black tadpoles encircling his iris.

The room began to melt into a red background. I was standing on a large black mountain. I look terrified as I watched Itachi form from black ravens.  
The moment was broken when I felt Konan pushing me and pulling me from side to side. I was back in the confrence room with the two.

"That was a Genjutsu." He stated bluntly and boredly. I nodded, wanting to think about it all when instead Itachi began to continue the lecture. "Next is Taijutsu, which I can't show you but is easy to explain."

"Taijutsu is a type of jutsu which uses hand-to-hand combat. Think of martial arts to the extreme."

"That sounds more like my style." I giggled. Realizing he finished stating the three basic jutsus, I could ask my many questions now.  
"So about that elemental stuff." I crossed my arms and tilted my head. "If I have chakra flow, that must mean I can use an element right?"

Konan caught my eye, making my head jerk to her with a nod.

"So how do I know what element I can use?"

She pulled out a small paper and handed it to me. I was slow to grab it. "So what is this for?"  
"It will tell your element. Focus your chakra into it." Itachi looked impatiant.

I closed my eyes and focused on the paper, unsure if my chakra was going into it. I opened my eyes at the sound of crumbling. The paper was all wrinkled.  
"Looks like light-" He stopped, staring at the paper. Something wet was in my hand and I was trying to hard not to drop it. 'It feels like a really gross slug.' I cried in my head. I hated slugs!

Konan's breath was in a gasp, which really caught my attention. I looked to her after seeing the paper split in two. "What?"  
"You have three usable elements." Her voice was soft, though peircing.

"And?" I looked to Itachi.  
"Everyone is given a single element. On rare occasions people are given two. People usually learn different elemental jutsus, it's uncommon to see someone with three nature transformations. You are the user of wind, water and lightning."

I dropped the paper, not really taking it in. "O-ok." I looked to my dogs that were by the door. "Do they have chakra?"  
Again Konan nodded. "Oddly enought their chakra natures are fire and earth. It seems your little group possesed all three element natures at your hand. It's a shame you don't know how to use it."

"Which is which?" I wanted to know. I was acting like a kid in a candy store, I was excited.

"The big one is earth, the one with the long muzzle is a fire nature."

I called the dogs over to me. "I thought swift would have been the one to use wind, with her speed and all. Who knew a dog could control fire!"  
I pet their heads lovingly. "They don't control it, they use it." Itatchi began walking from the room. "Someone can train you later. I'm going to bed."

Konan nodded. "I need to report this to Pein." I followed her from the room and back into the common room.  
I sat on the left side of the couch and proped my head up with my arm, sighing. "This all has to be a dream."

I used my free hand to scratch Fang's head. 'Figures he's earth, big and burly and all.' I thought to myself smiling.  
Deidara was in the next room making a sandwhich and complaining.

"I really wish someone here knew how to cook, un!" I laughed a little, he walked into the room and sat in a chair, chewing on bread, jelly and peanutbutter. I sighed sadly.  
"What's wrong with you, hmm?" He muffled. Peanutbutter was spread all across his lips and I couldn't hold in a good laugh. It faded shortly after.

"I have money, but I don't think it would be of much use here." I stated sadly.  
He tilted his head to the left after swallowing his bite. "Why wouldn't it, hn?"  
"It's American currency and i'm stuck in what seems to be another universe in japan."

Deidara snickered. "I'm sure you have or can make something that would sell."  
The gears started to turn in my head. "I have a gold braclet. How much would that go for?"  
"Should go ask Kakuzu, he's the one with all the money, Un. I'm sure for gold he'd be happy to trade, hmm."

He offered to show me to Kakuzu's room, I stood and followed. Telling the dogs to stay by the couch and promising I'd be back soon.  
I walked into Kakuzu's room after knocking.

"What is it?" He asked as if he was annoyed by my presance.  
"Um, I have something I would like to trade with you." My voice was shakey.

He repeated his question, only he said it bluntly. "What is it."  
I pulled the braclet off of my right wrist, showing it to him. "It's pure gold, and I needed some money."  
He stood from his bed and observed it from a few inches. I quickly took out a red gem that was in the center of it.

"What did you just take out?" He asked, curious.  
I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "It's a rare gem." I showed it to him, but gripped it tightly through my gloved hand.  
"A ruby, or red crystal?"

"It's a red diamond."

That really caught his attention. "I've never seen one up close like this before. I've heard of them though." He walked to a safe in his closet and unlocked it. I couldn't see what was in it, but he pulled out a rather large bag filled with yen.

"I'll give you all of this for that diamond."

My heart dropped. "I was asking about the gold."  
"I was telling about the gem."

"I don't know." My eyes were glued at the gem now. It was something I retrieved from my first assassin's mission. When I started working there, I was a little greedy. I knew it cost a lot.  
"I'm only selling the gold."

"Alright." I gave him the braclet, he gave me a thick fold of bills. "When you ever want to get rid of that thing, come to me."  
I nodded and smiled to him. "Thanks Kakuzu, this really means a lot."

With that, I began walking back to the common room.


End file.
